High School, Hormones, and Bloodlust
by LittleRedxoxo
Summary: After a two month departure, Maya and Emma finally return to Whitechapel for their sophomore year. But with Emma being a new-born Azeman, they have a lot of difficulties to face; Vampire Hunters, the Vampire Council, hurting those close to them, and a mysterious hooded figure. And to make matters worse, they still have homework, boyfriends and parents to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi guys, so I finally decided to create another M.B.A.V story, and this is obviously the sequel to 'Living in the Supernatural'. Quick bits to help you out; Story begins the day before the boys' sophomore year, and it also follows the second series. There's a link on my profile to what Emma's and Maya's clothes look like, so check it out if you want, it might also help with the story. If there are any new readers, I recommend reading 'Living in the Supernatural' first, it would help a lot to understand what goes on this story. If you are not newcomers, then thank you so much for reviewing my last story, and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. I own nothing except my OC's - Maya and Emma. That's about it, thank you for reading and review if you can, it would mean a lot._

* * *

Sunday, 10:30  
Whitechapel, Canada:

Ethan stared out of his bedroom window, a look of deep thought on his face. It had been two months since his sister disappeared, along with Maya and Sarah. And he missed them more than ever. Without Emma around the house, things were quiet and awkward. Without Maya, Rory was depressed and not acting like his unusual self. And without Sarah, Ethan never felt the usual excited tingles in his stomach. The three girls had more of an impact on the town than they thought, and with them gone, things were different. And not in the good way.

But ever since their disappearance, the missing-persons had decreased. There hadn't been any vampire attacks for at least two months, and it was more worrying than relieving to him. And without the girls around, or the supernatural chaos, it gave all three boys more time to think about the girls. Benny was working even harder at magic, the concentration helping to keep his mind off Emma. Ethan hardly ever saw Rory, hadn't since school ended, but he assumed that the vampire wasn't the best with Maya gone. But unlike his two best friends, Ethan couldn't forget the incident with Sarah, flashes constantly ran through his mind; Jesse's bite, blinding pain, and the relief he felt when Sarah had drained out the venom. Though all it did was increase his guilt, and his desperation to get the vampire back.

A large hissing sound pulled Ethan out of his thoughts, causing him to jump back from the window with wide eyes "Well, aren't you gonna let me in?" The familiar face asked, smirking at his reaction.

"Sarah? Course, come in" He said, moving back from the window.

"It is so good to see you again!" Sarah exclaimed, climbing through the window before throwing her arms around the fifteen year olds neck. He chuckled lightly, hugging her back.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too" He sighed, both of them pulling back a few seconds later "But, what happened? Did you find Jesse and make him pay for turning you into a vampire?" Sarah's face fell at the question.

"I'm fine" She insisted, taking a deep breath the contain her temper "I mean, I have some new challenges but I've accepted it, and so should you, okay?" He nodded, eyes narrowed slightly in confusion "I'm _so _excited to get back to school, aren't you?" She asked, her mood lightening.

"Yeah, but you don't have to accept it. I'm still looking for a vampire cure to get you back to normal" He sighed, shaking his head.

"This is Whitechapel, vampires are normal here" She giggled.

"Fine. Um, how's Emma and Maya? Are they back too? How are they?" He asked, the questions flying out of his mouth.

"They're both fine. And they're not back yet, but they are on their way" She reassured. He nodded, a wave of relief running through him.

"Good, I miss her, and Maya. Is she okay?"

"As far as I know, we kind of split about a month back. They both stayed in California, I came back and stuck around in Toronto, decided to try things out solo. But don't worry, I talked to Maya on the phone last night, they're both doing great and will probably be at school tomorrow" She shrugged, crossing her arms.

"Great. And, you're staying for good this time, right?" He asked hopefully. Sarah sighed, her eyes flickering towards the open window.

"You should get some sleep. But it _is _really good to be back" She said. He nodded, watching with a small smile as Sarah climbed out of the window, soon shooting up into the night sky.

* * *

Emma's POV:

I entered the school with Maya, her left arm linked through my right. Saying that I missed school would be an understatement, and something I never thought I'd ever say to myself. But I did miss it, more than anything. School was normal, an everyday occurrence, and even though I knew I'd never be normal again, school helped to keep that thought away. And it wasn't just school that I missed; It was my friends and family too. Obviously, I hadn't been home yet, Maya and I had only arrived early this morning, so we needed to get our strength together before the school day.

As we walked down the hall, I could smell the blood of nearly every student that surrounded me. Maya was definitely right about one thing; Being an Azeman was tough. But her family had been amazing to me, helped me control the blood-thirsty urge, and of course the powers that came with it. And even with nearly two months training, it was still pretty difficult to resist drinking people, how Maya managed was beyond me.

"Hey, you okay?" Maya asked worriedly, nudging my arm.

"Fine, just trying to deal" I whispered, glancing at each student that passed.

"I know it's difficult, just try not to think about it" She replied, a lot of sympathy in her tone.

"Easier said than done" I muttered, staring ahead of me. Though my eyes lit up as we turned the corner. Ethan and Benny stood down the hall near their lockers, talking about something or other.

"I'll leave you" Maya said, unlinking her arm from mine.

"You don't have to" I sighed, shaking my head at her.

"Yeah I do, you have to catch up with them, and I have a blonde vampire to find" She shrugged, crossing her arms. I smirked knowingly.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know you and Erica were so close" She laughed sarcastically, making her way down the opposite hall.

As she disappeared into the sea of students, I nervously turned back to face the boys. They both looked the same as before, though Benny looked taller. Taking a deep, long breath, I began making my way towards the two, the nervous tingles in my stomach increasing as I neared. But as I stood behind Benny, I realised neither teen had noticed me, so I decided to have fun with my entrance, make it seem as though I wasn't as upset as I was. They didn't need my vampire mood-swings to worry about, and this was Whitechapel after all, they probably had enough to deal with as it is.

Leaning up, I covered Benny's eyes with my hands, immediately feeling him tense up as I did. With him being so tall, I had to tip-tow, even in my heels, just for my mouth to reach his ear "Guess who" I whispered, quickly leaning back afterwards.

"Emma?!" Ethan exclaimed with wide eyes. I smiled and removed my hands from Benny, moving forward to hug my twin.

"Hi big brother" I smiled, trying not to hug him too tight.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked worriedly, holding me at arms-length.

"I'm coping, but I'm good. How's things with you?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Better now that you girls are back. Where's Maya?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he realised my best friend was missing.

"She went looking for Rory" I shrugged. He nodded in understanding and I turned to face a wide-eyed Benny "Hi" I greeted.

He moved forward quickly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I sighed in relief, tightening my arms around his waist "Told you I'd wait" I looked up and found him smirking down at me. He definitely hadn't changed.

"Only because I would've kicked your ass if you didn't" I shrugged, leaning back slightly.

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrows raised "Well I'll have you know I'm better at magic now, so it would be _me _kicking _your _ass"

"Some vampire on wizard action? I'd pay to see that fight" I admitted, smirking at the thought.

"Emma?" I nodded as a sign for him to continue "You haven't changed"

"Is that bad?" I asked, tilting my head in an innocent manner.

"It's good, definitely good" He muttered, leaning down.

I smiled as our lips connected, relief flooding through me as I remembered his memory-spell, preventing me from having visions with him. He slid his hands down to the back of my thighs, lifting me up so that he didn't have to lean down. It had been so long since our last kiss, and he was definitely making up for it. As his tongue slid into my mouth, I remember Ethan was also with us, and was probably feeling very awkward. So with a lot of restraint, I managed to pull back from Benny. But apparently he hadn't had enough. His right hand moved up to my hair, lightly gripping it and keeping me in place. He'd never been this rough before, but I wasn't complaining.

"Uh, guys?" Ethan asked hesitatingly. Benny reluctantly pulled back, licking his lips afterwards. I panted, trying to get the feeling back into my legs.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning my head to face Ethan. My voice came out slightly whispered, the after-effect of Benny's make out sessions.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you to, in the nicest way possible, to cut it out" He shrugged, closing his locker door.

"Sorry Ethan" I giggled, moving back a bit from Benny.

"Benny!" We all looked back to see Erica rushing our way.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You're coming with me" Was all she said before grabbing his arm and vampire-speeding him away.

"Well, I guess we have class" I sighed, turning back to Ethan.

"Yup. But I have to ask, are you really okay with this vampire-thing?" He asked, crossing his arms while leaning against the lockers.

"Honestly? Not one little bit. I'm not okay with it, but I've accepted it. So for now I just wanna move on and get on with life, or what's left of it at least" I shrugged, sighing in thought. He nodded, a disappointed expression on his face.

"Well, you don't have to. I'm looking for a cure"

"Ethan" I groaned, shaking my head "There is no cure for vampires, if there was I'm sure someone would have found it by now. I've already accepted it bro, and I want you to as well. Promise me you'll try?" I begged.

"Okay, I'll try. But I don't have to like it" He pouted. I smiled and nodded, linking my arm through his "That's all I'm asking" He rolled his eyes and we headed to class.

* * *

I walked out of math class with Maya, sighing in relief that it was over "Thank god!" She exclaimed, throwing her head back.

"I know right?" I chuckled, crossing my arms as we headed down the hall.

"I think that teacher hates us" She said, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Actually, I _know _she hates us" I shrugged. Maya nodded, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Anyway, on a more positive note. How's Benny?" She asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Why so curious? And what's with the smug look?" I asked, both worried and amused.

"You're kidding right?" She chuckled. I shook my head "Reunion make-outs are the best! And if you say he didn't kiss you I will tear him a new one" I smiled in amusement.

"No, he definitely gave me an unforgettable reunion kiss. My legs were like jelly when he stopped" I admitted, sighing at the memory.

"Wow"

"I know. But enough about me, how's Rory?" I asked, smirking knowingly.

"Rory's..." She pauses for a moment, shaking her head as she thought.

"What?" I asked, pausing for a moment. Maya stopped walking, turning to face me.

"He's _amazing_" She smiled, biting her lip.

"Then what was with the dramatic pause?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"Let's just say Rory's reunions are also unforgettable" She replied, fidgeting slightly. My eyes widened.

"You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" She asked, shaking her head. I tilted my head, my eyebrows raising "What?! Heck no. But we got pretty damn close" She admitted.

"Oh my god, how much did you do?" I asked, both of us walking again.

"Pretty far. The things that boy can do with those fangs" She sighed.

"You guys went that far in school?"

"Vacated broom-cupboard, two months apart, a lot of built-up hormones. Someone could've walked in and I wouldn't have cared" She shrugged. I chuckled and we turned the corner. Though the scene in front caused us both to stop.

"Uh, Ethan?" I asked, staring down at the two bodies.

"It wasn't me!" He exclaimed, backing away from the two guys on the floor. A gust of wind blew my hair back and I looked to see Sarah behind me.

"Wow, looks like I'm not the only one with anger issues" She remarked, noticing the same thing Maya and I had.

"I'll say" Maya chuckled, more impressed than worried. I rolled my eyes at her, sighing nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hey guys, first of all, thank you to my reviewers for reviewing so quickly, it means a lot. And to my anonymous reviewer, there was a story with the same, it was an old story I posted but then deleted, so the title is completely mine, not stolen. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter._

Maya's POV:

"A vampire council? Please tell me this is one of Rory's jokes that I don't get" I begged, holding the note in my right hand.

"Nope. They're real, and seriously cranky" Maya shrugged, crossing her arms as we walked down the hall.

"You met them?" I asked, balling the note and throwing it into a nearby bin.

"Yup, last night. Their leader is a little girl, Anastasia" She shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"So why did you have to meet them anyway?" I asked curiously. She sighed.

"Well, they wanted to discuss our species problem" I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Species problem?"

"Azeman's are an older breed of vampire, and much more powerful. So technically when I reach full age I'll be more powerful than them, even though they're like two hundred years old. They just wanna make sure I don't plan on trying to take over the council, so it's more Anastasia being worried than the rest of them" She explained. I nodded in understanding.

And did you find out about Ethan's problem?" I asked hopefully.

"They wouldn't tell me anything, something about not being able to trust newcomers" She sighed. I nodded, a disappointed expression on my face.

"Great, and do they know about me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yup. They told me to keep you on a leash"

"Keep me on a leash?! Assholes!" I exclaimed, shaking my head angrily.

"Calm it, I told them that you were in complete control. But they said that if you do lose it then we'll both be forced to leave Whitechapel. Personally, I just think Anastasia's cranky with a more powerful and younger breed of vampire around" Maya shrugged.

We turned the corner and I noticed Rory, Benny and Sarah stood near the lockers. Ethan wasn't with them, which I found a little strange considering he would never miss a group meeting. Plus, he hated being alone, so he was always either with Benny or Sarah, hardly ever alone. So them together without my brother was a little concerning for me "Hi guys" Maya greeted as we reached the trio.

"Hey beautiful" Rory smirked, immediately placing his arm around her shoulder. Maya smiled shyly, wrapping both of hers around his waist.

"Where's my brother?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah I'm looking for him too, the council wants us to 'bring him to justice'. Whatever that means" Rory shrugged, a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Psst, it's true. There _was _a green mist. I saw it" My brother's voice said. The only problem was that I could hear him, but couldn't see him.

"That's Ethan, but I don't see him" Sarah said, glancing around the hall.

"I'm right here!" Ethan exclaimed, his voice leading straight into the locker to Maya's right.

"Wow, d'you know what this means?" Benny asked excitedly. I shook my head "I've perfected the invisibility spell without even trying!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and his face fell "Or he's in that locker" He added. Benny walked towards the locker, slamming his hand against it.

"Ow! Yes Benny I'm in the locker!" Ethan exclaimed, slightly irritated "If the vamps come for me here at school at least I've got back-up"

"You can count on me!" Rory said cheerfully, slamming his fist against the locker door.

"Ow!"

"After I bring you to justice. Do you know if that's around here?"

"I can't help you Rory, I need time to prove I'm innocent. But the halls are full of fangs" Ethan replied.

"Those aren't real fangs. It's 'Dusk' day at W.C High. In honour of Erica's new pet movie star" Sarah said amusedly, moving forward until she was close enough to the locker "Gotta go, just sit tight and don't let the vampires bite"

"Same to you, and remember, bite your tongue not their face" Ethan said. She nodded before disappearing down the hall.

"Yeah, I gotta go too. I need to find out where 'Justice' is" Rory said, his eyes narrowed in confusion. He quickly pecked Maya's cheek before heading the same way Sarah had.

"Okay so, locker boy..." Benny moved forward, leaning against the locker Ethan was hiding in "...I get beat up all day because they blame you. And then you blamed the green mist, and I bet the mist blames the unicorns"

"The mist was _real _Benny, almost alive. And it had a smell, it smelt like...evil" Ethan replied. Benny's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Evil? Okay, now I'm intrigued"

"Good for you. Look bro, come out of the locker and we'll figure this 'green mist' stuff out" I sighed, leaning against the wall behind Benny.

"I can't!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you'll be safe with us. We'll be your body-guards for the day, and believe me we're more powerful than any vampires around. Just come out Ethan" Maya begged.

A few seconds after her suggestion, the locker door flew open, revealing a very scared-looking Ethan "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, Benny looks curious about something, which could be both good and bad" She said, gesturing to his best friend.

"I may have an idea, but I need to grab something from home first" Benny said.

"Well we still have a few minutes left until the next class, why don't Emma whizz you home to get it?" Maya suggested, nodding towards me.

"Can you do that?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Well, yeah. Azeman powers are the same as full normal-vampire powers. I could fly you home and get you back in five minutes" I shrugged. He nodded.

"Sounds good. But what about you? You gonna hide in the locker again?" He asked, gesturing to Ethan.

"No, he's _not_" Maya said, shooting my brother a warning look "I'll baby-sit him"

"Are you sure? I mean, there's one of you, and like, a dozen of them" Benny said. I bit my lip nervously as Maya glared at him, her brown eyes turning a golden-yellow colour.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" She asked, her voice deepening.

"Nope!" He exclaimed, backing up until he was next to me. Maya smiled, her eyes returning to normal.

"Great! Let's go" She said cheerfully, turning to Ethan. He nodded hesitatingly, letting her lead him down the hall.

"So, my place?" Benny asked, turning to face me.

"That sounds like a line" I chuckled, shaking my head as I started down the hall, knowing he was close behind.

"If it was, would it work?" He asked, catching up and walking beside me.

"I think you know the answer" I sighed, smiling slightly as he laced the fingers of his right hand with my left.

* * *

I strolled down the street with Maya, our arms once again linked.

School had ended about an hour ago, and I hadn't seen either of the boys since lunch. Benny had picked up three jars from his house, what they contained I had no idea, but they smelt awful. And according to Maya, baby-sitting my brother was easier said than done; He was a whiner. Though neither of us could really blame him, he had vampires on his ass, and a smelly green mist to find. He wasn't having the easiest first week back.

"So, second day back, what do you wanna do tonight?" Maya asked, her eyes lit up.

"Well, we're immortal and all powerful. So, nothing too high profile" I shrugged. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You worry too much, life's short, live a little" I rolled my eyes in response.

"Okay, one; Our _life_, is anything but short. And two; We're dead, we can't 'live a little'" I pointed out. She pouted.

"Okay, so we die a little. But that sounds pretty weird" She sang.

"Yeah, I think 'live a little' sounded better. But seriously, I just wanna act normal now that we're back" I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright, little miss normality, what _normal _things do you wanna do?" She asked curiously.

"Well, this may sound a little stupid, so don't laugh. But I actually have a bucket-list back home" I said. Her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. In my defence, I didn't think I'd turn into a vampire the next month. It was when we knew about the supernatural, so I wrote a few things down in case I actually got out of Whitechapel. Now that I'm an Azeman, I guess I have enough time to get them done. What about you?" I asked. She sighed.

"Well, I don't have a bucket-list, that's for sure" She replied, shaking her head.

"Maya?" I asked, pausing. She turned to face me "How were you turned?"

"It's..." She paused, staring at the floor in thought "Complicated"

"You don't have to tell me, I won't push" I reassured.

"No, I want to tell you. Rory doesn't even know, but you're my best friend, I trust you. _And_, since we're literally bff's now, I guess it's time you found out" She sighed, shaking her head. I nodded, listening intently when a sudden whizzing noise reached my ears.

"Wait, did you hear that?" I whispered, my eyes narrowed as I listened out for the sound.

"Hi there" Maya and I spun around, only to find two buff eighteen year olds staring down at us.

"Hi" Maya greeted hesitatingly. My eyes widened as the boys' eyes flashed gold, their lips parting to reveal fangs.

"What do you want?" I asked, shaking my head confusedly.

"You two" The blonde haired vamp stated.

"Why?"

"You're being put on trial, well, Emma here is" The brown haired vamp shrugged.

"Why? I haven't broken any of your bullshit rules, so back the heck off" I snapped, my eyes also turning gold from anger.

"No can do short-stack. Vampire council won't allow it, sides, we have Sarah and Erica already" Blondie replied. I sighed nervously, glancing at Maya.

"We'll come" She reluctantly replied. My eyes widened as I shot her a questioning look.

"What?!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"It's only a trial, we'll find out what it is you did and then prove your innocence. Besides, fighting when you know you'll win isn't that fun" She replied, smirking at the vampire-boys.

"Follow us" The brown haired vamp snapped, both him and his partner shooting up into the sky.

"You so owe me if this goes to hell" I told Maya, shaking my head in annoyance before flying after the vampires.

* * *

Maya and I entered the old abandoned lodge, the two vampire boys close behind.

The building was on the other side of town, and judging by the outside state, I'd say it hadn't been used in a while. Though the inside was anything_ but_ used and abused. The carpet was soft and a dark-maroon colour, while the walls were dark-brown and wooden. And instead of lights, there were large lit candles illuminating the hallways. It had a very uncomfortable feel to it, though I guessed it was mainly because of the vampires in the building.

Maya pushed open the large double-doors, leading me into another room. And like the rest of the building, it was dark and creepy. It looked like a very large courtroom, but an older eighteenth century version. To be completely honest, it would be an awesome setting for a vampire movie, but considering the circumstances, I tried not to think about the possible movie-shooting locations. And instead tried to focus on the task at hand.

As we walked further in, I noticed Sarah slowly pacing. And in front of her stood a long wooden desk, with four vampires occupying the seats on the other side. Three were men, obviously in their twenties-ish. But the fourth, one in the middle, was a young girl. They all wore very old clothing, obviously from one of the earlier centuries. And from the weird vibe I got, and their showing fangs, I knew instantly that they were the vampire council.

"Ah, you've finally arrived" The young girl said, her hands clasped on the table in front of her.

"Not by choice" Maya muttered, crossing her arms as we stood next to Sarah.

"You aren't the one on trial Maya, she is" The girl shrugged, nodding towards me.

"She hasn't done anything Anastasia!" Maya exclaimed.

"Enough!" Anastasia demanded, her eyes flashing gold "Sit over there. You are not the one on trial" Maya pouted, reluctantly settling down on one of the arm-chairs.

"Okay, why am I here?" I asked impatiently, crossing my arms.

"You know of your brothers crime I assume?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I know of his _accused _crime, yes. But he hasn't done anything" I shrugged, tilting my head slightly.

"After a very long discussion, we've decided that you both stand accused" She declared. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed angrily.

"We've sent four of our strongest guards to retrieve your brother, yet they all die mysteriously. You've recently become a new-born Azeman, am I correct?" She asked. I nodded in confirmation "Then you may have taken our these guards, attempting to protect your brother"

"But two were killed the night before I came back, you can't explain that" I pointed out.

"Of course I can. Your brother murdered the two, and when you returned you helped kill the other two we sent. It makes perfect sense" She shrugged.

"You're just making up pathetic crap to kick me out of Whitechapel. All because I'm more powerful than you are" I smirked. Her eyes turned gold, her face scrunching up in anger.

"Look, Emma's done nothing wrong! And neither has Ethan, if anything you need _his _help!" Sarah exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Oh, give her a break!" We all turned our heads, and I found Erica had entered the building, a familiar looking guy close behind "So she doesn't come to meetings, she's never been much of a joiner. She even quit the 'Dusk' fanclub and _I _was president" Erica shrugged, coming to her best friends defence.

"Your best friend did that? No way" The guy with Erica exclaimed.

"Sorry sweetie but it's true, now pipe down before you get eaten. Sarah's always done her own thing, and sometimes she's not _any_ fun. But she's my friend, she's one of us now, and she's no threat to us. And neither is Emma" Erica said. My eyes widened slightly; I'd never expected her to stand up for me, Sarah yes, but not me.

"Sarah may not be, but Emma and her little stake-wielding friends are" Anastasia sighed, standing from her chair and walking around the table to stand in front of us "Deliver them to us as a sign of loyalty. Or, if you'd rather side with them, you can accept our punishment on their behalf. But we will have blood, yours, or theirs" She shrugged.

"So bring it princess, coz I've been itching for a fight all day" Sarah said, hissing threateningly afterwards.

"Let them go!" Groaning loudly, I turned to see my brother enter the room, Rory and Benny following "I'm the one you want!"

"What are you doing? I've got this, why are you here?" Sarah asked, sighing in annoyance.

"We're here to protect you" Ethan explained.

"Well _I'm _here to protect _you_"

"Well, we're protecting you too" Benny shrugged.

"Look, I didn't touch your friends, and neither did my sister. They were attacked by a spell called 'the breath of death'" Ethan sighed.

"Scary right? But what matters is, we can stop it" Benny explained.

"True! They made me go in a jar" Rory added. Grimacing, I shook my head at the trio.

"Quiet!" Anastasia demanded. I rolled my eyes, turning back to face her "Maybe we owe these boys a chance to prove their innocence"

"That's very reasonable, thank you" Ethan smiled, pocketing his wooden stake.

"I move the mortals to be devoured now. And you know what to do with her" Anastasia instructed, gesturing to me before settling back down in her seat.

"You can't do that!"

"That's _so _not fair!"

"That doesn't prove our innocence at all!" Ethan exclaimed, pulling out the stake.

"If the attacks continue after you were gone, then I guess you were innocent. Seems fair enough" Anastasia shrugged.

"I totally disagree with that assessment!" Benny shouted, aiming his holy-water gun.

"I guess I got my orientation after all, you taught me when to control myself, and when not to" Sarah snapped.

"Sarah wait" Ethan begged, placing a hand on the vampires shoulder "You call yourself a council, don't you have to take a vote?" He asked, facing the council members.

"I agree. Show of hands" She declared, raising her hand into the air.

Two of the members did the same, but the third man shuddered, his eyes turning a dark-green colour as a strange mist floated out of his mouth. He turned to face Anastasia, immediately lunging for her. Anastasia's eyes widened and she threw out her arms, pushing back the attacking vampire "Get him off me!" She shouted.

Ethan jumped in front of me with a small tin, holding it out towards the possessed-vampire. It stared at the tin, as though in a trance, before jumping over the table. Though unfortunately for Ethan, it moved towards him quickly, causing my brother to fall down onto his back, spilling the contents of the tin onto the carpet.

The green mist exited the vampire, causing him to fall to the floor, I wasn't sure if he was dead or unconscious, but I didn't care that much. The mist slowly trailed it's way up Ethan's body, soon entering through his open mouth. I grimaced at the smell, taking a few steps back "That's bad, and gross" Benny gagged. Sarah rushed towards Ethan, dropping to her knees.

"Ethan?! Are you okay?!" She asked worriedly. My brother suddenly shot up from the ground, wrapping his hands around Sarah's throat. She rose from the ground, pulling him with her while trying to defend herself, but also trying not to knock out Ethan.

"Destroy him! We command it!" Anastasia shouted.

"Back off!" I exclaimed, hissing at the smaller vampire.

"Where's the witch bottle?" Benny asked, dropping to the floor to grab the tin.

"Emma!" Maya exclaimed, rushing towards me "What the heck is going on?!"

"I have no idea" I squeaked.

"Rory, the jar needs something. D'you mind?" Benny asked. Without even waiting for Rory's answer, he tugged out a few of the blonde-vampires hairs, stuffing them into the tin.

The spell-master ran towards my brother, who'd recently been floored by Sarah, reciting a spell once he was close enough. As he aimed the jar at Ethan, the mist exited my brothers body, quickly floating into the tin. And once it was all contained, Benny slammed on the lid "Gotcha! Anti-vampire mist anyone?" He smirked, lightly shaking the tin.

"Still mad at me for defending the mortals who just saved your life?" Sarah asked, turning to face the council members.

"Erica was right, you are no fun. Fine, you're free to go" Anastasia sighed.

"Thank you, that's more like it" Sarah smiled, turning and following the boys towards the double-doors.

"Stop!" Anastasia shouted, causing us all to turn back to her "Before you go, I want Dirk's autograph" She announced, glancing towards Erica's friend.

"That's where I know you!" I exclaimed, realisation hitting me like a speeding-train; He was Jakeward from 'Dusk'.

"For a friend" She added.

"Vampire awkward" Benny sang. I chuckled, lacing my arm with Maya's as we headed towards the building exit.

"We're never gonna have a normal week in Whitechapel are we?" I asked.

"Probably not" She shrugged. I sighed, shaking my head.

* * *

I stared up at the bedroom window in thought, having an inward debate about whether or not to fly up.

It was quite late at night, around 10:00, and Sarah was baby-sitting at the house. So while my parents were gone, I'd decided to come and see Benny. Maya was busy with Rory, doing what though, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. So while my brother hung out with his hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend, and my best friend hung our with her boyfriend, I decided to come and see my boyfriend. We hadn't been alone much since I'd come back, with it only being two days since my return, we'd been pretty busy with Ethan's vampire trial and the whole 'mist' business, so we hadn't had time to really be alone. And while it was annoying, it was relieving at the same time. The main reason being; I was scared to be alone with him. The bloodlust was scary, and I'd hate to lose control around him. But when I thought about it, I'd been training for two months before coming back, so surely I was strong enough by now. And with that thought, I flew up towards Benny's window.

As I sat down on the windowsill, I peeked into his room. He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary; Practicing his spells, again. Rolling my eyes, I gently knocked on the glass, giggling as he jumped high in his chair "Hey sweetie" I greeted, an amused smile on my face.

Benny rose from his chair, rolling his eyes as he slid up the window "And you couldn't use the front door why?" He asked, resting his palms on the windowsill.

"If you could fly, would you use the front door?" I asked, my eyebrows raised knowingly.

"Point taken. C'mon in" He shrugged, backing up from the window. I threw my legs in first, easily climbing into his bedroom before shutting the window behind me.

"So, watcha doin' magic boy?" I sang, standing behind him as he sat back down on the computer chair.

"Practicing. Check this out" He said excitedly. My eyes narrowed curiously as he held out his closed hand, staring intently at it. Though my eyes widened as he opened up his fist, revealing a pink orchid.

"Wow" I gasped, shaking my head in awe.

"Aw man, I can never get it right" He whined, pouting.

"What do you mean? That was amazing"

"It was supposed to be a rose, they're pretty hard to make" He explained, offering me the orchid. I smiled, taking it from him and twirling it in my fingers.

"You did better than you thought" I reassured, sitting sideways on his lap and resting my right arm around his neck. His left arm automatically wrapped around my waist, using his right hand to flip through the spell-book pages.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" He asked, tilting his head up at me with a curious expression.

"Well, Ethan's with Sarah and Maya's with Rory, so I thought I'd come see you" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Sounds good. So, what d'you wanna do?" He asked, marking the page with a blue sticker before closing the book.

"I don't know, what do _you _wanna do? I've been gone for a long time, what we do tonight is completely up to you"

"Really?" I nodded in confirmation "I don't care. As long as you're here"

"That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard" I giggled, shaking my head. He smirked.

"Did it work?"

"More than you think" I admitted, leaning down and pressing my lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the back of the archaeology class with Maya, both of us staring at the teacher with confused expressions.

On our way in here, we'd passed Mr G, who'd told us that we had a sub for today. Now I couldn't have cared less about it, a sub meant an easy class, but this sub was seriously strange. Her name was Miss Lucia, and her clothing style was very...eccentric. She was obviously from Europe or some place, because she had an accent, one that I'd never heard before. And the main problem of our day; She was gorgeous. So in short, our boyfriends were more taken with the sub than me and Maya, resulting in two hot, but very pissed, vampire teenage-girls.

As Miss Lucia drew strange symbols on the black-board, I turned my head to face Maya. She was staring at the board, her head tilted and eyes narrowed in confusion. It was actually quite amusing to see her look like that "What is she saying?" Ethan asked, glancing back at us.

"Shush, I'm trying to concentrate" Rory replied from the row in front of Ethan and Benny.

"You understand her?" Benny asked. Rory turned in his seat.

"She's talking? I didn't notice" He sighed, turning back around with a dazed smile on his face.

"If he keeps talking like that, I'm gonna kill him...again" Maya whispered angrily, pouting as she fell back in her seat.

A light knocking sound reached my ears and I turned my head, finding Sarah and Erica on the other side of the door. They both stared through the small window intently, gesturing Ethan towards them. My brother quietly rose from his seat, making his way towards the door before facing the girls. While he talked to the seniors, I turned back to face a still-angered Maya "Try not to let it bother you" I whispered.

"I'm _trying_. But you know how our emotion-control thing works, it's a little difficult to not fang-out right now" She replied, crossing her arms.

Miss Lucia rushed towards the classroom door, interrupting Ethan and whatever conversation he was having with the girls "All warriors must get to work, the hour of judgment approaches" She said, slamming her hand against the door. Ethan nodded, smiling before returning to his spot on Benny's right.

"Hour of judgment? What the heck is that?" Maya asked, more confused than angry now.

"You tell me" I sighed, doodling on the desk with my blue-pen.

"What did Miss Lucia mean by hour of judgment?" Ethan asked nervously, glancing between Benny, and Me an' Maya.

"She's talking about a test" Rory sighed.

"Yes, you will all be tested" Miss Lucia declared, turning to us with a glass-skull in her hands. Benny's hand shot up into the air.

"Ooh, test me first! Is the question, are you pretty? Answer" He nodded frantically, a large smile on his face. My eyes flashed gold for a moment and I growled, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Don't worry Emma, just try not to let it bother you" Maya teased. I shot her a small glare, shaking my head as I turned back to the teacher.

"Now, who will help me?" Miss Lucia asked.

Every single hand in our class shot into the air, and it was no surprise that they were all guys. It was pretty weird, with me and Maya being the only girls in the class, but the boys had persuaded us in joining the class, one of the main reasons being that there were no girls. I mean, girls didn't care about hidden artefacts, or ancient gods, that kind of stuff. Maya and I actually did. Which is how we ended up in a class full of boys, which for a while was quite cool, with them flirting all the time, and our boyfriends being in the same room, but with Miss Lucia here, it was just irritating.

"You have no idea yet what I ask" She pointed out.

"Pick me, I have even less of an idea" Rory begged.

"We must make an altar, on which to heap offerings to the light" She announced. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, again.

"I don't think we can do that. Last time I tried putting a hot-tub in the science lab..." Rory paused in his story as Miss Lucia stared down at him. But he suddenly shot to his feet a few seconds later "Your altar shall be most awesome"

"How lame was that?" Ethan chuckled, glancing at Benny.

"I'm in too!" The spell-master exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Before I knew what was happening, all the boys in the room, minus Ethan, made their way towards Miss Lucia. Some carried tables, some carried chairs, but all appeared to be in some kind of trance. It was like they were completely hypnotized by her. I mean, Benny and Rory may have been new to the girlfriend scenario, but they weren't so oblivious that they didn't know what and what not to do. And openly staring at another girl was on the 'not-to-do' list, and I was pretty sure both boys knew that.

* * *

Maya and I sat at one of the circular tables near the school exit, Erica and Sarah sat opposite us.

Class had ended a few minutes ago, and Miss Lucia had decided to give the boys a homework list. But as soon as that bell rang, Maya and I flew out of the class quicker than anything. Saying my best friend was pissed would be an understatement; She was one dazed-smile away from murdering her boyfriend. He hadn't paid attention to her since this morning, before the archaeology class, before he saw Miss Lucia. So Maya wasn't in the best of moods this morning.

"I mean, you'd think he'd know what he's doing!" She exclaimed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"This is what happens when you date nerds" Erica shrugged, resting her arms on the table.

"Look, I might be Rory's first girlfriend, but he knows not to check out other girls. I can't help but feel like something strange is going on" Maya sighed, her mood calming slightly.

"I get you, Benny's exactly the same. And so is every guy in our class, something weird is definitely going on" I agreed.

"Why not ask the geek-squad yourself?" Erica suggested, nodding towards something behind us.

We both looked back to see Ethan and Benny descending the stairway, a piece of paper in each of their hands. I rose from the table with Maya, before approaching the boys, Erica and Sarah trailing behind "You girls have any blood-stone? It sounds vampire-ey" Benny said, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"All outta blood-stone, but I can make you bleed with a rock" Erica replied, slightly snappish.

"So your freaky sub gave you freaky homework and you're not freaked?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Hot teacher, frozen brain, done" Erica teased.

"My brain is not frozen, I just..." Ethan paused in his sentence as Miss Lucia passed by, and I could've sworn his eyes flashed a different colour. But as soon as it happened, it was over "Have to find frog hearts, yeah" He finished with a dazed sigh, quickly following Benny out of the school.

"Am I nuts, or did we just get blown off by nerds?" Erica asked angrily, shaking her head.

" I think I agree with Maya and Emma, something weird is going on" Sarah said.

"Well we've got her next period, you can find out then" Erica shrugged, storming down the hall.

"I'd better stay with her, later girls" Sarah waved, jogging away to catch up with her best-friend.

"So, what do you wanna do? The boys have gone on some dead-animal parts scavenger hunt for their free period, so we have nothing to do" I sighed, turning to face Maya.

"Well, in all honesty, I wanna go tear my boyfriend a new one" She admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you eaten today?" I asked, tilting my head at her. She pouted.

"No"

"C'mon, you need blood, and not Rory's" I sighed, taking hold of her arm. She groaned, reluctantly letting me drag her out of the school.

* * *

Later on, I once again found myself in near the school exit with Maya, Erica, and Sarah. We'd been discussing the days events, and boy had they been weird. Sarah and Erica had been asked to ditch class, Ethan was acting crazy and looking for gold, none of the boys from my archaeology class had turned up to the other classes, and Mr Hicks was letting Miss Lucia use him as a throne. So yes, today had been a pretty strange day for us girls.

Loud chanting broke us out of our discussion, causing each of us to turn our heads towards the source. Lucia stood a few feet in front of us, watching proudly as about a dozen boys marched down the stairway, shirtless might I add. I recognized the boys as the ones from our archaeology class, unsurprisingly including Ethan, Benny and Rory. Though to my surprise, Mr G was also included in the strange troop. They all had strange swirls painted in the middle of their bodies, covering most of their upper half.

The finally paused as they reached Miss Lucia, quieting as Mr G raised the glass-skull in the air "The sun King is pleased, he will soon return to us. You may cheer" Lucia declared.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" The boys shouted.

"Soon the final ceremony will demand the ultimate sacrifice. Who among you is worthy to be my chose one?" Miss Lucia asked. The boys eagerly rose their hands, begging for Miss Lucia to pick them, before suddenly breaking into the chant again, and marching outside through the doors.

"That Lucia thinks she's so hot, it makes my blood boil" Erica snapped. I nodded I agreement and a sizzling sound reached my ears "Ow!" We looked to see a puff of smoke rise from Erica's arm, the arm that had been against the window.

"Wait, I thought vampires didn't burn in the sun" I said, my eyes narrowed in confusion.

"We don't, it's obviously something to do with Miss Lucia" Maya sighed, shaking her head.

"This sun is turning my skin into human-fondue. If I find that sun king I am going to knock his teeth out" Erica said menacingly.

"And I'd be happy to help" Maya added, crossing her arms.

"You guys we need a plan or something, we can't just stand around and do nothing" I sighed.

"Emma's right, now think. What would Ethan and Benny do?" Sarah asked.

"No offence, but that's a really stupid idea" Erica replied.

"You know saying 'no offence' doesn't make it any less mean"

"Why think like nerdlings when we can kick butt like vampires" Erica shrugged, making her way upstairs. I sighed worriedly, chasing after her with Sarah and Maya close behind.

* * *

Erica rushed into the archaeology room and I sighed, reluctantly following her. As we entered, I noticed the troop had circled their way back to the classroom, and were shoving god-knows-what into a pot on what looked like an altar "Okay, where's what's-her-face?" Erica asked.

"The queen prepares for the sun king's return" Benny replied.

"I'm gonna be the chosen one" Rory added.

"Whatever, I'm not leaving without smashing something" Erica shrugged, looking around the room for something to smash.

"I second that!" Maya exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Well, she seems to like that skull" Sarah pointed out. Glancing behind the boys, I noticed Mr G was staring intently at a glass-skull on the table in front of him.

"We will die in defence of the sacred skull" Ethan said, all three of the boys stepping forward "Especially Rory"

"Whatevs" Erica sang, about to go for the skull. Sarah placed a hand on the vampires shoulder, at the exact same time the boys got into a defensive stance.

"Erica, wait. They're under a spell, we need to retreat and come up with a better plan" Sarah sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"Sarah's right, we can't hurt them if they're not doing this willingly" I shrugged, backing towards the door. Erica snarled at the boys, causing them to flinch, but they remained in the same position.

"Fine, but we'll be back" She warned, coming towards the door with Maya and Sarah. Though we all paused as the boys started chanting again, staring at them with confused and worried looks.

"If they're not under a spell then this is the worst glee club ever" Sarah shuddered. Maya rolled her eyes and we exited the archaeology class.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now there are some folks, like my wife, who are worried about reports from certain _scientists _about a visually swollen solar corona, or sun, that may melt the entire planet. But there's no need to panic coz this just means we're gonna have a doozy of a sunset tonight at the hour of judgement. All hail the sun king. Am I right Miss Lucia?" The Weather guy chuckled. The screen switched and Miss Lucia appeared on the TV.

"Yes, the altar is ready. The ceremony soon begins, prepare to welcome the sun king. Back to you Vance" She announced. The screen switched back to the weather guy and I sighed.

"He just said the hour of judgement is tonight at sundown, and if we don't act fast the sun's gonna take our friends with it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well _we_ can't exactly do anything about it, we're not nerds, the guys are usually the ones with the plan-ideas" Maya sighed, shaking her head as she leaned back in the arm-chair.

"We've been around them enough, now think. What would Ethan and Benny do?" Sarah asked, glancing at each of us.

* * *

"I'm glad you girls called me" Evelyn, Benny's Grandma, said, holding a large book in her hands.

"Well, we figured we'd need to come up with a plan like Ethan and Benny would" Maya explained.

"So, give up and call you, like Ethan and Benny would" Erica shrugged, playing with one of Jane's prank-snakes.

"Lucia is an ancient Maztak name. Now the Maztak's were pretty big on gold and animal hearts too, look" Evelyn explained, gesturing down at the open book.

"The sun king and the sky queen created the earth together, but an argument between the two brought eternal night to the world" Sarah read.

"Too bad they didn't have couples counselling" Erica remarked. Maya snickered.

"Profits say one day a queen will make an offering so pleasing the sun king will return to earth in an explosion of light, that will end the mortal world?!" Sarah exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"At least I won't have to finish that essay, yay!" Erica cheered.

"Look who's suddenly very optimistic" I remarked. She shrugged in response.

"Lucia had the boys build and altar at school, she said the hour of judgement was tonight at sundown" Sarah explained.

"Well then what are you doing yammering with an old lady? It's up to you girls to save the world!" Evelyn exclaimed. Sarah rose from the bed.

"Grandma's right, it's girl power or nothing. We need to get our geek on and come up with a plan, fast"

"Yay!" Jane smiled, dramatically hopping into the room.

"She said girl-power, not little-girl-power" Erica told her, causing my little sister to pout disappointedly.

"Boo"

* * *

It had only been ten minutes since Evelyn had gone back home, but it felt like hours.

We were all stretched out in Ethan's bedroom, occupying different spaces. I was sat at the head of Ethan's bed, leaning against the wooden headboard. Maya was lying on her stomach in front of my feet, her legs hanging off the side of the bed. Jane was sat at the foot of the bed, watching us all. Sarah paced the room, flipping through the pages of Evelyn's book. And Erica was sat on the computer chair, doing absolutely nothing but whine and moan about how bored she was.

"Okay, so where's our big plan?" She asked unenthusiastically.

"I'm trying to find Lucia's weakness and power source, what exactly are you doing to help?" Sarah asked knowingly.

"Her only weakness is her taste in robes, and glass-heads" Erica shrugged, browsing through the objects on my brothers shelf.

"Her crystal-skull could be the power source" Maya mumbled, her face hidden in the sheets of the bed.

"That actually makes sense, check this out" Sarah said, gesturing to the book "The rays from the sun are lighting up the skull"

"So?" I asked, shaking my head. She turned to face me.

"So, what happened in the original myth? Why did the sun and the earth split up in the first place?" She asked. I bit my lip in thought.

"Long-distance relationships never work out?" Erica offered.

"Hah, nice one" Jane chuckled.

"Here it is, they split because the moon goddess came between them" Sarah explained.

"Great, gotta give the moon goddess a call. Anyone got her number?" Erica asked, glancing at each of us.

"Maybe we don't need the actual moon, just something that'll channel the moons energy"

"Like moonstones" I shrugged, nodding my head. They all turned to face me, looks of confusion on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked, sighing boredly. I rolled my eyes and stood from the bed.

"Well, let's just say I know a big geek that paid six-months worth of allowance to order moonstones online" I shoved my hand under Ethan's pillow, reaching around for the bag "And who also sleeps with them under his pillow" I announced, pulling out the clear plastic-bag full of moonstones.

"Great, let's go" Sarah said, shutting the book. I nodded and we all exited the bedroom.

* * *

"Okay, I feel hot, both literally and metaphorically!" Maya exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled by the helmet.

With the world heating up the way it was, us vampires had to wear something to protect our skin from the light. Our outfits consisted of; Black biker helmets, black leggings, black leather jackets, black boots and black gloves. We'd also threated some strings through the moon-rocks, wearing them as necklaces so that we could hold the black-paint buckets.

"Calm down Maya. Okay, we've got our moon-rocks and paint for the windows" Sarah checked.

"Sarah, we're risking our lives with a plan based on one flimsy old legend" Erica groaned.

"Guys, stop whining. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go back to normal. So suck it up!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"She's right, we don't have much time. Now, it's time to de-throne the queen" Sarah instructed. We nodded and flipped down the eye cover on our helmets, before splashing the black paint over the archaeology class windows.

"Back to class?" Maya asked. I nodded.

Using our vampire-speed, we managed to get to the archaeology class in less than five seconds; Something I was very proud of. I entered the classroom first, the girls right behind me and the paint bucket still in our hands. I dropped the paint-bucket to the floor, pulling off the helmet and shaking out my curly blonde hair, also not bothering to retract my fangs.

"The weather girls are here with an updated forecast" Sarah said from behind me.

"Yeah, cloudy with a one hundred per-cent chance of butt-kicking" Erica added. I giggled.

"That was so cheesy"

"Warriors, attack!" Miss Lucia demanded.

The entranced teenage-boys stormed towards us, their fists flying. But with us being vampires/azeman's, they didn't stand a chance. Which is how we managed to floor all of the boys that lunged for us. Well, all except two; Rory and Benny. They stood in front of me and Maya, staring us down instead of going straight in like the other boys had.

"Wow, you guys look hot. It's a same we're gonna have to destroy you" Benny shrugged.

"Chosen one needs your help!" Ethan shouted.

Benny and Rory threw their fists forward, but Maya and I easily caught them, and successfully pressed the moonstones against their foreheads. The stones glowed bright-purple and the boys shook violently. And when the light faded, Maya and I pushed them to the side, letting them come back to earth while we helped my brother. Although, Sarah and Erica seemed to be handling it pretty well on their own. They fought most of the boys defending Miss Lucia, easily flooring them as they went along.

Miss Lucia used one of the chairs to smash open the windows, letting in the sun. It was then that I realised my brother was tied to a golden table, struggling to break free. Miss Lucia picked up the glass-skull and held it above my brother, allowing the sunlight to shine on the skull, and shoot a beam of light onto Ethan's chest. He cried out as the beam of light hit him and my eyes widened.

"Well here's one final offering from the moon goddess!" Sarah exclaimed. She threw the moon-stone towards Ethan and he caught it successfully, before pressing it against Lucia's forehead.

She screamed in pain and back away from him, shuddering as she moved. Miss Lucia froze, allowing the skull to slip from her hands, and smash onto the floor. And as predicted, she disappeared along with it, burning until there was nothing left of her but ash.

I sighed in relief as the temperature of the room dropped, letting us know that the world wasn't still burning. Maya and I took off the leather jackets and gloves, leaving us in our black camisoles, leggings and boots "This has been a weird day" Maya sighed, shaking her head.

"What happened?" I looked back to see Mr G, his eyes were narrowed in confusion while he glanced around the room.

"We saved the world" Sarah smirked.

"And we looked pretty hot while doing it" Erica added, flipping back her blonde hair.

"We might've looked hot, but we felt even hotter. Right Maya?" I asked, turning my head to face my best friend. Instead of being next to me, I spotted her on the other side of the room, in a very heated make-out session with Rory "What am I gonna do with her?" I sighed, shaking my head in amusement as the others grimaced.

* * *

I shoved the English book into my locker, immediately replacing it with my History book. Yesterday's events hadn't gone unpunished for us girls; We'd been given a week's detention for destroying Mr G's crystal skull. He must've really loved that thing.

Two hands covered my eyes and I flinched "Guess who" A familiar voice whispered. I smiled, biting my lip.

"If it's not Benny, then you're seriously getting your ass kicked" I replied. The hands slid down to my shoulders and an arm came across my chest, pulling me back against a firm chest.

"You couldn't kick my ass if you tried" He said. I rolled my eyes and closed my locker, before turning to face Benny.

"I beg to differ" I shrugged, resting my back against the lockers. He rested one arm above my head, placing his right hand on my waist.

"We'll have to test it out one day"

"One day, but not today. Because thanks to you boys, I get a weeks detention for saving your asses" I sighed, shaking my head.

"You could ditch" He suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm too much of a good-girl for that" He smirked.

"You? A good-girl? You're a vampire"

"Don't be an ass" I hissed, lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I guess I owe you one for saving my life" He shrugged.

"You save my life in the future and we're even"

"Technically I've already saved your life once" He admitted. I tilted my head confusedly.

"What?!"

"Yeah, last year when Ethan's house was trashed by the pizza guy. You wouldn't jump down from the window, and when you did I caught you, so technically we're even" He smirked. My eyes widened.

"So you hardly ever remember what we're taught in class, but that you remember?" I asked. He shrugged in response.

"Selective memory. And you owe me another" I rolled my eyes.

"What now?"

"Well, when we crashed the vampire-party at Jesse's house, we were stuck behind a bush, remember?" He asked. I nodded "And those vampires heard us. They would've caught us out if I wasn't there" He shrugged. I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You know, I can't exactly remember how that went" I lied, tilting my head innocently.

"I remember it perfectly well, went something like this" He muttered, moving close, if it was possible.

He took the History book out of my hands and dropped it on the floor next to us, though he probably couldn't care less where it ended up. After dropping the book, he took both of my forearms, lifting them and placing them around his neck. My fingers immediately laced at the back of his neck, like they always did when we were in this position. I bit my lip as his hands ran down to my waist, then sliding up my shirt to rest on my back. He pressed against me so that I was pinned between him and the lockers, before resting his forehead on mine. I smiled and nuzzled the tip of my nose against his.

"Trying to re-create our first kiss huh?" I asked, a small smirk on my face.

"Not trying, I think I'm doing pretty well" He shrugged. I giggled.

"You still missed out one little detail" I pointed out. He nodded.

"I know, this"

He roughly pressed his lips against my own, causing me to squeak in surprise. But after a second, my eyes instinctively closed, letting him control everything. His hands slid out from underneath my shirt, instead moving down until they rested on my ass. I decided to take a little bit of control from him, by sliding my tongue into his mouth, instead of how he usually decided to be the one to start it. Though surprisingly he didn't object, but he did take complete advantage of it, by clashing his tongue against mine. Despite being quite shy in some situations, Benny was anything but when it came to stuff like this. If anything, he was like a completely different person, like he had some alter-ego when it came to our make-out sessions.

"Hey Morgan!" I reluctantly pulled away from Benny, turning my head to see who had interrupted us "Can you keep his tongue out of your mouth long enough to come to detention with me?" Maya asked, placing a hand on her hip once she reached us.

"I thought you were with Rory" I panted as Benny rested his head on my shoulder.

"I _was _with Rory, now I'm looking for you. C'mon, the sooner we get it over with the sooner you can go back to making out with Benny" She shrugged. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, give me a second" I instructed. She groaned and nodded, turning so that her back was facing us.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" Benny asked, pulling back slightly.

"Definitely" I replied. He smiled and nodded, quickly leaning down to peck my lips again.

"Love you" He muttered, low enough so that only I could hear.

"Love you too magic-boy" I smirked. He chuckled and winked before strolling down the hall.

"Let's go!" Maya exclaimed impatiently, grabbing my wrist. I rolled my eyes amusedly and let her drag me down the hall, towards the detention room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting, and following. They really help keep the story going. Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter, review if you can. _

"Yo! Morgan!" I rolled my eyes and paused, looking back to see Maya storming towards me.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Tell you what exactly?"

"That your brother was a psychotic driver! Everyone's talking about it, how he hit Malcolm Bruner with his new car" She explained. I rolled my eyes.

Yesterday, my brother had an unfortunate event with his new car. He'd been excited about getting his learners permit, and had gone out to buy a new car, which was strange since he came back empty handed. But apparently he had bought a new car, some beat up old-looking thing. And while he had gone driving with Sarah he'd tried to run over Malcolm Bruner, the guy who sold him the car. Although Ethan claimed it wasn't him in control, it was the car. But it didn't matter how many times he repeated that line, none of us would believe it, though I was starting to. I mean, my brother _couldn't _hurt a fly, so there's no way he'd be able to hit someone with a new car. But our school however, they thought otherwise, and apparently so did Maya.

"He's not...I mean, he didn't. I don't know what happened!" I exclaimed, shrugging as I walked on.

"What do you mean? You were there weren't you?" She asked, easily catching up to me.

"No, Sarah was though" I sighed.

"Where were you? I thought you'd be with him" She said, shaking her head curiously.

"Are you kidding? If you'd seen his car you would understand, besides, I was pretty held up back home" I shrugged. She smirked.

"Benny?"

"Always" I sighed, biting my lip in thought as we walked through the double-doors.

"You! You tried to run me over!" Maya and I both turned our heads to see Malcolm Bruner shouting at my brother.

To be completely honest, he wasn't in the best condition; He had a bandage around his forehead, one wrapped around his right forearm, and another on his knee. He was also using crutches to move about, probably from the damage to his leg. My brother must've hit him pretty hard with that car.

"I better get my car back by the end of the day or I'm calling the police and having your permit revoked, revoked!" Malcolm exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and approached the boys, Maya following.

"Your bandages are leaking" Rory sighed, inhaling. Malcolm shot him a nervous look before turning and hopping back down the hall, with Rory close behind.

"Think on the positive side, at least you won't have bullies pushing you around anymore" I told Ethan. He sighed.

"Why don't you just give him the car back?" Benny asked.

"Because I don't have it, the last time I saw it, it was on his front lawn. Growling" Ethan replied.

"Well we need to find it, no permit means no practice-driving with Sarah. And, uh...jail time" Benny said.

"Benny!"

"Okay, dude, relax. We'll find it, and we'll make it talk"

"You guys are gonna make a _car _talk?" Maya smirked, crossing her arms while tilting her head.

"Maybe not talk, but we'll figure something out" Benny shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Ethan, could it be that you're just a _really _bad driver?" I asked. He groaned.

"No! The car is possessed or something, it wasn't me in control yesterday!"

"Defensive much?" Maya giggled, shaking her head.

"Just call me if you need someone to smash it up" I sighed. He nodded "Anyway, we have to get to class..." I gestured to Maya "...so I'll see you guys at lunch. And try to stay out of trouble" I begged.

"Can't promise anything" Benny shrugged, an innocent look on his face.

"I was talking to Ethan, I know better than to ask you" I smiled, lightly ruffling his hair.

"Alright love birds, calm it down" Maya sighed, tugging the back of my shirt. I rolled my eyes and followed her down the hall.

* * *

Maya and I exited the Math class, me holding my books to my chest.

We hadn't seen the boys since before the class, but in all honesty, I was worried about Ethan. I mean, he was my twin, so it was allowed, but I was worried more than usual. A possessed car? We'd faced a lot of weird things in this town, but a possessed car was just pushing it. And out of all the things in Whitechapel, why the heck would someone posses a car? It made absolutely no sense. But then again, this town wasn't exactly straight-forward, there were twists and turns all over, despite how quiet and small it appeared.

"Emma!" Maya exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. I shook my head out of the thought, turning to face my best friend.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your phones vibrating" She explained. I paused, realising that my phone was in fact vibrating in my front pocket. Holding the books in my left hand, I dug through my pocket, soon managing to fish out my cell.

"Hello?" I greeted, holding it to my ear as we started to walk again.

"Emma, we have a problem" It was Ethan.

"What did you do, and who did you do it to?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, first, _I _didn't do anything. It was my car. You need to get here fast" He said, panicked.

"Where are you? I thought you didn't know where the car was"

"I didn't, it's in the school parking lot. It, kind of, attacked Derek Malvern" My eyes widened.

"We'll be there in five seconds" I replied before ending the call.

"How's your brother?" Maya asked knowingly.

"Not good, we need to get out to the parking lot, fast" I instructed. She nodded.

"Normal fast? Or azeman fast?"

"Azeman fast" I clarified. She nodded in understanding and we sped out of the school.

* * *

In about five seconds, like I'd told Ethan, we arrived in the parking lot. Ethan and Benny stood a few feet ahead of us, also with Rory, staring at a bright-red car. It couldn't have been the one Ethan had bought yesterday, this one was too gorgeous to be the run-down car he'd brought home.

"Hi guys" I greeted, walking towards them with Maya.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the five second thing" Ethan said, his eyes slightly wide.

"Gotta love super-speed. So what's the problem?" Maya asked, wrapping her arm around Rory's waist.

"My car. I mean, this thing's been in two accidents since I last saw it and it looks better than ever" He replied, turning back to face the car.

"Maybe after one more we'll get heated seats" Benny chuckled.

"Wow, looking good" We all turned our heads to see Erica and Sarah walking towards us.

"Hmm, smelling good too" Erica added. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, sniffing the air. And that's when the smell hit me; Blood.

"I smell blood" Rory sighed "Dibs!" He exclaimed, glancing at Maya, me, Erica, and Sarah. I rolled my eyes and he stood in front of the car, inhaling before lifting the hood.

We all moved forward and surrounded the front of the car, staring at the strange mechanics "Cool! Free luck squirrel tail!" Rory exclaimed, pulling a bloody squirrel tail out of the mechanism.

"Yeah, Malcolm did say there was a squirrels nest in there" Ethan replied, slightly nervous. Benny reached forward and cautiously touched the engine, immediately pulling his hand back a second later.

"Wow, the engines filled with blood. I did not see that one coming" He sighed, rubbing the blood spots away from his fingers.

"Blood, like, squirrel blood?" Ethan asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's definitely human" Sarah said, staring at the bloody engine.

"With a hint of squirrel" Rory added.

"A possessed car that runs on blood? That's it, I'm pulling the plug right now" Ethan sighed, reaching his hand in. But as his fingers made contact with the mechanics, his eyes turned white, a clear sign that he was having one of his visions. But after two seconds, something sparked near his fingers, and he cried out before jumping back, slamming down the hood in the process "I think the cars possessed by a vampire! It just bit me!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're hungry jalopy-face? Well how about a knuckle sandwich?!" Rory exclaimed, standing in front of the car. He slammed his fist down on the hood, successfully creating a large dent.

"Wow" Maya gasped, a dreamy look on her face. I smiled in amusement, but it fell as the dent in the car disappeared, reforming until it was completely normal again.

"It feeds like a vampire, and regenerates like a vampire" Sarah said nervously.

"Then we'll just tell everyone it's a vampire car. You won't get blamed for anything, by reason of insanity" Benny shrugged, looking down at Ethan.

"I'm not worried about me anymore, we have to stop this car before it hurts anyone else" Ethan sighed. I nodded in agreement, sighing as the bell rang, signalling the start of our next class.

"Later" Benny waved, glancing at Sarah and Erica. We all turned to him with a questioning look "What? You don't what prison and detention" He shrugged, looking at Ethan.

"What about the car?" He asked, shaking his head.

"I'll take care of it" Maya offered. We all turned to face her.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course, anything to help a friend. 'Sides, I don't need to go to English, teacher hates me enough as it is" She shrugged, moving to sit on the hood of the car.

"Alright, I'll be back after class, okay?"

"Emma, I'll be fine. Don't worry guys, you can trust me" She reassured, looking directly at Ethan. After all, it was his ass on the line here.

"Okay, thanks" He said. She nodded and we all headed back into the school.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and I sighed in relief, stuffing my books into my backpack as quick as I could. The class flooded out and I waited until they'd all gone, not wanting to get caught in the end-of-class rush. Once they'd all cleared out, I stood from my seat, pulling one of the backpack straps onto my right shoulder before heading towards the door. I was just hoping that Maya was okay, my brother too.

"Emma, can you wait a minute?" I quietly sighed in annoyance, turning in the doorway to face Mrs Fine.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"I'd like to talk to you about your report" She sighed, folding her hands on the table in front of her.

"Which one?" I asked nervously, coming back into the room and sitting on one of the desks.

"The summer report. You know, the one where I asked you to write a thousand word report on what you did over the summer" She explained. I nodded in remembrance. It was a little childish asking us to write a report about what we did over the summer, but she claimed that it was just to see how our grammar had improved, or something along those lines.

"What about it?" I sighed, crossing one leg over the other.

"You haven't handed it in" She replied, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, I've been...busy. I'll get right on it, as soon as I get home" I lied, glancing towards the doorway.

"Emma" She called, gaining my attention "You've been slacking, not just in this class"

"I know, I've been pretty distracted lately" I shrugged, fidgeting slightly. She sighed and stood from her chair, moving around the table until she was leaning against her desk.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Why was it that teachers wanted to 'chat' at the worst times?.

"Nope, nada"

"Are you sure? Last year you were passing all your classes, nowadays you'd be lucky to get a C" She sighed, shaking her head.

"I know, I feel awful...can I go now, please?" I begged, nervously running my fingers through my curly hair.

"Emma, I think we need to speak with your parents. How about I set up a meeting" She suggested.

"Look, Miss Fine, I swear everything's okay. Nothings wrong at home, nothings wrong at school, I'm _perfectly _fine. No need for a meeting" I reassured, hopping down from the desk.

"Emma" She called. I paused in the classroom doorway, turning my head to face her "You can talk to me about anything, okay? _Anything_" She stated. Narrowing my eyes curiously, I nodded, before shaking my head and rushing out of the class.

* * *

By the time I'd gotten to the parking lot, the guys were all there, well, everyone apart from Ethan. As I approached the group, Benny was in the middle of reciting one of his spells, while pouring some strange sparkly-dust over the car hood. It was in one piece, and there was no one claiming my brother was a killer, so I assumed that Maya's car baby-sitting had gone well.

"Hey, where were you?" She asked, as I stood next to her and Rory.

"Had to stay back in class for something. I'll explain later" I shrugged. She nodded and we all turned to watch Benny, who'd just finished casting some spell on the car. But before we knew it, the car started up, and reversed out of the spot, speeding out of the school parking lot.

"Good job Mr Wizard" Erica snapped.

"Great! So now it's mad, evil, and hungry!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, so am I" Maya said, her eyes narrowed in thought. I turned to her with a curious look "Hungry, not mad and evil"

"Good to know" I sighed, biting my lip nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe Richard's butler wouldn't let us in!" A familiar voice exclaimed. I jumped up from the couch, my eyes wide as I turned to face Ethan and Benny.

"Well, you wouldn't take your shoes off" Ethan replied, his eyes also widening as he paused in the living room doorway.

"You wouldn't either if you had little big toes, it's embarr...Woah" Benny gaped.

"Okay, you guys can't say anything about this! You have no idea how stressed I am right now!" I exclaimed, flopping down onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Benny squeaked.

Ever since Miss Fine's 'chat' about me failing my classes, I'd gone a little psychotic after the car went missing. I'd taken out every book in my locker, shoved them into my backpack, and brought them home with me. Which resulted in every book spread open on the coffee table, floor, and couch. Six empty glasses of soda also on the floor and table. Pencils and pens scattered over the table. My open backpack thrown onto the floor on the other side of the table, and an empty plate with a few crumbs also on the table. Though the crumbs used to be a bacon sandwich. Saying I'd gone crazy would be an understatement; I was fucking insane!.

"Miss Fine told me that I'm failing most of my classes" I pouted, leaning back against the couch.

"So, what's with all the books?" Ethan asked. I sighed.

"I decided to catch up, only problem is I've been concentrating on everything _but _my classes, so I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. I mean, Miss Fine wants me to write an English paper on what I did this summer. I can't write all that down without being chucked into the loony-house!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"And the cups?" He asked, gesturing to the glasses on the table.

"I'm thirsty, this is dehydrating work. Maya left a few minutes ago, she thinks I have a problem" I whined, running a hand through my hair stressfully.

"Emma?" Benny asked. I looked up at him and Ethan "How long has it been?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"How long has it been since your last, drink" He clarified. I nodded in understanding, averting my eyes as I bit my lip in thought.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to answer that question, as the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell was the perfect word for this moment "Oh, that's Richard" Ethan explained, walking towards the door "You got everything you need for the spell?" He asked, glancing back at Benny, who'd settled himself onto the couch.

"Yeah, of course. But how'd you get him to come over?" Benny asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion. My brother shrugged in response, pulling open the front door.

"Hi" He greeted. A guy our age walked in, wearing some kind of posh uniform. And you didn't have to be a genius to guess that he was stuck-up.

"Is this where I'm supposed to be for the charity photo-shoot?" He asked, holding a few croquet mallets.

"Charity photo-shoot?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Yes. They said you needed photos of me donating these mallets to the under-privileged" Richard shrugged, inspecting the house before turning to face my brother "You look poor"

"It's okay, we don't need mallets" Ethan admitted. Benny stood from the couch.

"I'll take them" He declared, taking the mallets from Richard and heading into the dining room.

"I'm sorry, I had to lie to get you over here so that I could tell you, that you're in danger" Ethan sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Danger? Of what?" Richard asked disbelievingly.

"A revenge-obsessed car"

"I do not have time for the tales of a mal-informed pauper" Richard shrugged, shooting my brother an annoyed look before heading towards the door.

"What? No, you're in danger!" Ethan exclaimed, struggling to prevent Richard from leaving.

"Benny!" I exclaimed, turning to see him playing croquet in the kitchen. He jumped and nodded, grabbing his book as he rushed towards my brother and Richard.

"Okay, we got a 'make it rain' spell, a 'floating spell', 'smell like a frog spell' I don't know why I circled that...Wait! I got it" He finally recited the spell and touched Richard's shoulder, causing the teen to fall unconscious to the floor "It worked. I can't believe it worked!"

"You can celebrate later, help me get him to the couch" Ethan instructed. Benny nodded and took hold of Richard's legs, while Ethan took hold of his arms, both boys carrying Richard over to our couch.

"Our lives are gonna be so much better, now that we can knock-out whoever we want" Benny said excitedly.

"Yeah, and it looks like Richard's psyched to be the first" Ethan remarked, digging through his school backpack.

"So, who is this guy?" I asked curiously, sitting down on the couch at Richard's feet.

"Richard Bruner, Grandson of Manfred Bruner" Benny replied dramatically. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"We figured out that the car is going after members of the Bruner family. First it was Malcolm, then Derek Malvern, next attack victim is Richard here" He explained. I nodded.

"Why the Bruner family?" I asked.

"The vampire possessing the car was fired by a member of the Bruner family after he found out the guy was a vampire. Next thing you know, the vampire steals the car, somehow winds up with a wooden fence-pole through his heart" I grimaced.

"Ouch. Poor vamp" I sighed.

"Yeah, well, he's hurting people, and I'm getting the blame, so he's going down" Ethan shrugged, pulling a vial out of the backpack, followed by a needle and tube.

"Woah, I thought we were gonna save him, not drain him" Benny said nervously.

"We are, we can let him sleep here, but we need his blood. We'll be able to lure the car into a trap and destroy it once an' for all" Ethan explained. Benny nodded in understanding "I'm glad I took that nursing course in summer school" Ethan said, sliding the needle into Malcolm's forearm. Benny's eyes suddenly narrowed in thought and he lifted his jacket sleeve, revealing a small bruise on his forearm.

"I knew someone was stealing my blood. You told me I was imagining it! It's for Sarah isn't it?" Benny asked, staring at my brother with an annoyed expression.

"And Emma" Ethan muttered. Benny turned to me and I shrugged innocently in response.

We both turned back to Ethan, and I noticed Richard's blood was flowing down into the tube. Unfortunately, with my lack-of blood, it set my stomach off, causing it to rumble loudly, earning the attention of the boys. They both whipped their heads in my direction and I sighed, wrapping both arms around my rumbling stomach "How longs it been Emma?" Benny demanded.

"About a week" I admitted, earning a look of disbelief from them both "I'm sorry! I've been so distracted I guess I forgot"

"Emma! You're an azeman, okay? You can't forget, you forget and you lose control, ending with you and Maya being kicked out of Whitechapel!" Benny exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that?!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. But with the lack-of blood, and vampire-hormones, I'd somehow managed to speed my way in front of him.

"You need to drink, Emm's" He sighed, his tone a lot calmer than before.

"You don't know how hard it is Benny" I sighed, tilting my head slightly "How hard it is to pull away. I just want to keep drinking until there's nothing left, and I spent two months away to stop it from happening. But it's so hard" I whimpered, shaking my head.

"Hey E?" Benny called, his eyes still locked with mine.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any blood bags?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ethan asked, both curious and worried.

"Because your little sister is drinking blood, whether she likes it or not" Benny stated, narrowing his eyes at me. I'd seen that look before; It was the look that dared me to argue with him, and it would be an argument I'd probably lose.

* * *

"You ready sis?" Ethan asked as we stood on the porch.

"Always" I sighed, rubbing my bare arms.

It was late at night, and my parents were once again, out on one of their date nights, which meant Sarah was baby-sitting. But, with the blood-car still going around, it was our job to try and stop it, with a plan that I hoped would work. Richard was still unconscious, which was good, this way the car wouldn't be chasing him around the streets, and would be easier to control. And it must've been very smart, because it was parked outside our house; It obviously knew that Richard was in the house, and it was waiting to attack.

Ethan walked towards the car and I trailed behind, glancing up at the stars as I passed by. He climbed into the drivers seat and I walked around to the other side of the car, jumping over the door gracefully and landing right in the passenger seat. Ethan started up the car and we drove down the street, getting closer and closer to the corner where Rory would, hopefully, be waiting.

"I hope this works guys" Ethan sighed, turning on his headset.

"Of course it's gonna work, we're wearing super cool headsets. Just make sure you buckle up" Benny told Ethan through the set. With my azeman hearing, it was pretty easy to hear him.

Ethan nodded and moved the car forward, and soon enough we were driving down the road "Hey car, look. Who's that poor, defenceless rich-guy up ahead?" Ethan asked as a dressed-up Rory came into view.

The car growled and Rory glanced back at us, soon speeding up into a run as the car took complete control. Me and Ethan were just sat in the seats, enjoying the ride. We neared the warehouse and Rory ran straight in, so the possessed car obviously followed. As we sped into the building, I felt the tires on the car blow, clearly a sign that our plan had worked, at least I hoped it did.

The car slowed to a stop and Ethan chuckled excitedly, jumping out of the car. I rolled my eyes and stood on the seat, easily jumping down onto the ground, before moving to stand next to Maya.

"Hah! Fooled yah!" Rory exclaimed, pulling the brown wig of his head "It's me, Rory. Not Richard Bruner, Grandson of Manfred Bruner!"

"Let's see how scary this clunker is with four flat tires!" Ethan smiled. Though the smile soon faded as the engine rumbled again, and the tires puffed out, back to normal "Okay that didn't work!"

"It's still after this Bruner blood!" Rory exclaimed, pulling the vial of blood out of his pocket "Erica, you take it!" He tossed the vial to Erica, who instinctively caught the vial.

"Uh-uh, if I can't drink it then I don't want it" She stated, throwing the vial to Benny.

"Oh, c'mon guys! I'm the only one out of us who can't outrun a car" He whined as the car turned to face him "Here you go" He sang, trying to give me the vial.

"Let me take it!" Ethan exclaimed, taking the vial from Benny "I've got an idea, just give me a head-start okay?!" He asked, running further into the warehouse.

The car turned to face the way Ethan had gone, growling as it moved forward. Maya and I jumped in front of the car with Rory, Erica, and Sarah, slamming our hands down on the hood, preventing the car from going after my brother. And to be completely honest, I was pretty impressed by the clunker strength, especially since we were struggling. I mean, one vampire car against five vampires/azemans; It was pretty impressive.

"Guys, let it go! Trust me!" Ethan shouted. None of us moved, continuing to hold the car back.

"Do what he says, that's his 'I've got a plan' voice!" Benny exclaimed.

We all jumped out of the cars way, allowing it to speed towards Ethan. He was currently stood on one of the car lifting ramps, a look of complete confidence on his face. I had no idea what he was up to, but it was making me very nervous. As the car got closer, Ethan jumped off the edge of the ramp, causing the car to try and swerve in the same direction. But unfortunately for the vamp-car, it was already a few feet up the ramp, so when it tried to turn, it somehow managed to flip itself onto it's back. So now there was no way it would be able to move.

"Ethan!" Sarah exclaimed as we ran towards my brother. He grabbed a nearby wooden fence-post, before jumping on top of the tipped-over car.

"End of the road carnivore!" He shouted, attempting to shove the fence-post into it's engines. But with his human-strength, and the car being mostly metal, he seemed to be struggling with the heroic action.

"Here, allow me" Sarah said, jumping up onto the car and taking the fence-post from him "This blood-drive's over!" She exclaimed, using her vampire-strength to shove the fence-post into the car. Smoke rose up from the car and I sighed in relief, knowing that it was definitely over this time.

"Thanks, you didn't have to one-up my victory line though" Ethan shrugged. She chuckled and they both turned to face us "Oh, bottoms-up Rory. You earned it" He said, tossing the blood-vile to Rory.

"Hey! I came all this way, you could at least pay for dinner" Erica whined, reaching for the vial. They managed to start a tug-of-war game with a vial, that both seemed to be losing.

"I got this" Benny announced. He recited the spell from the house, placing a hand on the vampires' shoulders, causing them to both pass out.

"Thank you for that" Maya sighed, crossing her arms.

"Sleep tight fangy-friends" He chuckled. The cheerful look fell from his face, however, when he turned back and stared at the car "Wait. This means we're stuck cleaning things up doesn't it?"

"Yup. Just you, me..." Ethan paused as Benny shouted out the spell, quickly touching himself on the shoulder, and also falling to the floor unconscious "Well, I guess I got us into this mess. So I guess I'll clean it up" Ethan shrugged, looking down at the car underneath his feet.

"Or leave it for them when they wake up" Sarah suggested. He nodded in agreement and she smiled "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home" She said, offering him her hand. Ethan cautiously took it, and before I knew it, they were both gone.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked, crossing my arms as I turned to face Maya.

"Well, I'm gonna drink this blood" She announced, taking the vial of blood from Rory's limp hands.

"Sounds like a plan" I chuckled. She smirked and uncorked the vial, tossing her head back as she downed the blood.

"Ooh, that was good" She sighed, licking stray drops away from her lips. Groaning reached my ears and I looked down, realising that the unconscious trio were slowly waking up.

"Oh man, I can't believe he'd leave us here to clean up this mess" Benny whined, realising that Ethan and Sarah had left them on clean-up duty.

"I can't believe you think I'm staying" Erica shrugged, jumping to her feet before speeding away. The boys glanced at each other and shrugged before slowly rising to their feet.

"So, Maya, Emma..." Benny smiled our way and I rolled my eyes "...How about you girls, vamp-out and clean this up?" He asked.

"How about no?" Maya replied, tilting her head. He sighed disappointedly, before turning to Rory, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" The blonde vampire asked tiredly.

"This is a big clean up job, right?" Benny asked. Rory nodded, staring at the staked car "It requires skill, character. And I may be taking a big risk here but, I'm putting you in charge"

"I won't let you down Benny!" Rory exclaimed, an excited smile on his face. Benny smirked and nodded, making his way towards the warehouse exit.

"You heading home?" I asked, turning to Maya. She shrugged.

"Nah, I'll help him clean up" She replied, gesturing to Rory. I nodded, knowing that they would be doing anything but.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow" I waved. She waved back and I turned, crossing my arms as I exited the warehouse.

"So Emma..." I smiled and turned, finding Benny leaning against one of the fences, his arms crossed "...It's late, we're both tired, and you're beautifully-strong. How about you zoom us home?" He asked, moving forward until he stood in front of me.

"You think that charm'll work on me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nope. I _know _it'll work" He smirked, taking my hands into his own.

"Alright" I sighed, biting my lip mischievously. He narrowed his eyes curiously and I smiled "Hold on tight"

Before he could even attempt a reply, I vampire-sped us down the street, laughing as he cried out in surprise.


End file.
